Marines, Angels and Hot Kisses
by Prettycrazy
Summary: An AU Jibbs story - Jenny has nothing to do with NCIS untill she runs into Gibbs. Gibbs has been in an accident, hit his head and doubt what he sees at first. Jenny Shepard is a handful and a lot of fun. What will their future look like?
1. Meeting her!

**I know I know, I should be updating Favor – but writers block is heavy on that one!**

**So this is completely AU Jibbs world – Gibbs is ofcourse still NCIS but Jenny is NOT! I hope you enjoy.**

Jethro Gibbs was again in the hospital, this time with a severe head trauma. He had picked the wrong fight at a crime scene and ended up knocked out and fallen from the second floor straight down on the concrete beneath in a way that had his team thinking that he would be dead.

He was being held at the hospital, mostly against his will, but with Ducky ordering him to stay he had better listen. So with a severe concussion he wasn't allowed to watch TV or read, and the broken arm he had caught himself wasn't helping him.

He finally feel asleep around 10 pm, the nurse checked in on him just around midnight and saw nothing alarming, besides the six empty cups of coffee that was underneath the table, he wasn't allowed any form of caffeine until he was discharged, she shook her head and threw them out, this was not the first time she dealt with Mr. Gibbs of NCIS.

Sometime during the night Gibbs woke up, he needed something to eat and he really needed it now. He got out of his bed and walked out onto the hall, looking left and right but not seeing anyone, he started to walk off down the hallway. Not really knowing where he was going, he simply followed his feet and not putting his brain into it – when his brain finally decided to play a role in his whereabouts he looked at the sign he was standing in front of 'Maternity ward'.

Gibbs's mind went into overdrive and some weird kind of logic kicked in, maternity meant kids, where there where kids there where food and food was what he wanted or rather needed. So his logic told him to enter through the doors. The lights were turned down low, and the quietness was only broken softly by a small whimper. Even though he was dazed by his concussion, he found it amazing that only one small whimper was all that was heard in this area of the hospital. He walked around the hall until he came to a fairly large window; he froze in front of it. It was not because the many babies behind the glass, no it was the stunning redheaded female walking around with the whimpering child in her arms, softly cooing it. Gibbs couldn't take his eyes of off her.

After about ten minutes the baby was back asleep and she placed the child back down in the cot, picked up her stethoscope and listened to the baby next to the one that had been crying. Gibbs couldn't stop looking at her and smile, he felt his heart skip a beat as she turned her head for grabbing her pen in her pocket to write something on the child's chart. She suddenly lifted her head and twisted it too look in his direction, she had suddenly felt him. After noticing him she tilted her head and looked his way, then made her way to the door and was standing in front of him faster than he could react.

"Hi blue-eyes, what are you doing up here?" the stunning redhead asked.

"Uhm….actually looking for food!" was Gibbs's dumb reply as he couldn't help his eyes as they wandered to checked her out.

"Then you are definitely on the wrong floor, we only serves breast milk, and I guess that wouldn't do you much good!" she smiled at him and adjusted his head bandage.

"Nah I guess not!"

"You got this head when the wife was in labor?" she pointed at his bandage.

"No, I don't have a wife."

"Wow she hit you that hard?" the redhead couldn't contain her laughter.

"No, now babe where do I find food?" he was a little annoyed at her insinuations, but still couldn't keep his eyes of her. She was more than beautiful.

"Blue eyes, how about I will get the one of the bed rollers to find you something and take you back to your own room?" she questioned as she looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome" she picked up her beeper and texted something and clipped it back on her coat "I'm Jenny by the way!" she stretched out her hand to him and he grunted Gibbs as he shook her hand. "Blue-eyes fits you better…" a whimpering from inside interrupted her.

As she closed the door the guy who came to escort Gibbs back to his room arrived and Gibbs just waved at her, and she did the same before the kid got all her attention.

Three nights in a row the same thing happened, he wandered into the maternity ward, watched this redheaded angel take care of these small innocent creatures, listening to their needs and wants, making sure everything was all right with them. Gibbs looked on from the other side of the glass, smiling and waving at her when she looked up. He couldn't help to think that she must have a husband and a few kids at home waiting for her every single day, he even began feeling a little jealous.

The fourth night Gibbs decided he wanted to talk more with her, he wanted to know this intriguing, redheaded Jenny. As the previous nights he wandered out of his room way past midnight and went, with more speed than earlier, up to maternity. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his track, there behind the window, a fairly large, dull and angry looking nurse paced between the cots, when she spotted Gibbs she quickly marched out of the room.

"Mr. what are you doing up here, I am very sure that you do not have a child here, and if you come to claim one of the abandoned ones, you will report yourself to the front desk in the daytime." She looked much like a drill sergeant who had just given an order.

"Where is Jenny?"

"Jenny who?"

**Oh no, does Jenny not exist? Leave a little review and you will find out.**


	2. The real thing

**Hi again – here's more to this story – I hope more will leave a little word – lots of people reading and alerts but not many leaves a word. Come on folks they inspire!**

**Enjoy this part.**

**ooOoo**

_Previously…_

"_Where is Jenny?"_

"_Jenny who?"_

**ooOoo**

"Jenny, the nurse who's been here for the past many days?" Gibbs tried to look past the very large woman.

"Mr. you get exactly five seconds to leave before I call security!"

Gibbs left but kept looking back over his shoulder and into every open room he passed, this Jenny maybe she was an angel , maybe she was just his imagination. Oh but what an imagination, she was beautiful, caring, sweet, almost maternal, she had wit, brain and was fast with words, just what he needed. He crawled back into bed, and looked towards the door, wishing this woman would just walk through that door, and take him home with her. He felt like one of those children she had hugged to her, he felt as if he really physically needed her. A woman he had only spoken with a few minutes for a few nights, and now he needed her. Gibbs shook his head and went to sleep.

Next morning Gibbs was sitting up in bed looking over at Ducky, rolling his eyes at the doctor who was checking him over, Ducky was softly chuckling in the chair opposite the bed.

"Well Agent Gibbs we need to keep you for another few days, your left eye is not responding the way it should, and that means we need to keep you here. So lean back and enjoy!" with that the doctor left them alone and Ducky rose from the chair and approached Gibbs.

"Well Jethro see it as a mini vacation, I know it is a hospital but try and enjoy it." Ducky suggested.

"Oh God Duck, I can't enjoy it I hate hospitals you kno….Ducky by the way how severe is this head trauma of mine?"

"Very, why do you ask?"

"So I could easily be imagining things?" he asked and received a nod from Ducky "Oh that is so unfair Duck, I have for several nights seen this and talked to this amazing woman, she is beautiful, she has amazing eyes and her voice, I have to be honest with you Ducky, whenever she speaks it turns me on, and the way she handles those kids, whoa I want to marry her right here, right now." Gibbs threw his arms up and behind his head as his eyes took over a dreamy look.

"And you think now that she is in your imagination only?" Gibbs nodded his head "But you've spoken to her?" again a nod "And you want to marry her now, is she by any chance a redhead?" Ducky smiled a wicked smile Gibbs's way.

"Yes she is a redhead, and what is wrong with her being that and me wanting to marry her, if she is real that is?" Gibbs sat up.

"I can only say – 3 ex-wives! And I will leave you with that my dear chap, I need to get back to work or Morrow will have a fit." Ducky put his hat on and left the room.

That night just as the clock past midnight, Gibbs jumped out of bed and headed for the ward and Jenny. When he arrived he tiptoed around the corner in case it was the nurse from the night before. When he rounded the corner of the ward where the children were was empty of nurses or doctors, he straightened up and walked closer to the glass, no she wasn't hiding in there, his let out the air he hadn't realized that he was holding.

"Oh Blue eyes is that you?" the softest voice he'd ever heard was right behind him, he felt his entire face lit up.

"Jenny?" he turned around.

"Yes that's me. Now let me just give you this." She pinned a safety pen to the back of his gown.

"Oh God a little embarrassing!" he muttered

"Oh don't feel bad I was enjoying the view." She winked at him.

"Are you real Jenny?"

"If I'm real I should say so, why do you ask?"

"Because the nurse who was here last night didn't seem to know who you were?" Gibbs sounded almost childish, even to himself.

"Oh Blue eyes, you probably asked after Jenny am I right?" she received a confirming nod a smiled wider "that is why, I'm the head nurse at prenatal care, and my name is Jennifer Shepard, nobody knows me as Jenny?" she tilted her head and looked at him.

"Then why did you introduce yourself to me as Jenny?" his defenses was up and ready.

"That's what friends and family calls me!"

"But I'm neither, I don't really know you, we've talked for a few nights, but with my head trauma I was not even sure that you were real, I even had to ask my dear old friend about ghosts and angels and such, because I didn't want to fall more in love with a non-existing creature."

"You are not family, just a little bit of a friend, but I was attracted to you immediately and who am I to pass one like you up?" she smiled a crocked smile.

"You were attracted to me?"

"Yes very much so, and judging from the look on your face when you saw me again, I will be frank and say that you are just a little attracted to me as well.

"When I saw you the very first time, even before I spoke to you, I was already thinking about proposing to you!"

"Blue eyes maybe you did hurt your head worse than I first thought, I am not marriage material. I am the kind of girl you go out with, have fun with, and sleep with if you want. But not the kind you think about marrying, believe me! We would just be making a new version of 'Runaway Bride'" she had cupped his face by now with both hands looking straight into his eyes.

"Fine if you say so. Jenny when I get released would you like to go out?"

"Ok, Gibbs!" she winked and was again interrupted by someone whimpering and left him with a small wave.

Gibbs stayed and watched her pick up a baby and walk to the small heating cabinet and pull out a bottle and feed it to the kid she now had in her arms. A lot of different images flashed in front of Gibbs's eyes, Jenny and him entering a house hand in hand, a lot of children running around the hallway, a very pregnant Jenny standing in the kitchen with a baby in her arms smiling towards him, though suddenly she began waving in front of his face, and then Gibbs fell out of his daze and Jenny was indeed standing in front of him waving and with a baby in her arms, but it was only to bring him back to the presents and then wave him of. Gibbs went back to his room and fell asleep quickly and couldn't wait to be discharged.

**ooOoo**

**So Jenny does exist. How will it go after he is discharged? Will they get on a date? Or will Gibbs forget about her? **

**Review please….oxoxox**


	3. The date

**Thank you for your review Left my heart in Paris, greatly appreciated. I do hope you like this chapter. I hope all you other people do aswell, enough to leave me a little word, good or bad. Leave me something to work with please!**

**I hope you all like this...**

**oooooOOOooooo**

Four days later Gibbs was the lucky winner of his own clothing and a drive back to his house from Tony. Just as they came out into the parking lot, Tony stopped dead in his track and that of course resulted in Gibbs walking into him.

"Uhmmff…" they both said.

"Why did you stop DiNozzo?"

"Boss uhm…" Tony pointed straight ahead of them.

"Wha…!" and he didn't get any further "Hubba hubba!" was all that he could press out between his lips. In front of them was a woman dressed in tighter than tight black leather pants, a red of the one shoulder medium long blouse and with her hair bunched up under her black leather cap. She was leaning against his car and was twirling a key around her finger. Neither Gibbs nor Tony could take his eyes of this amazing woman. And when she rose her head and looked over at them and flashed Gibbs one of the smiles he had seen through the window in the ward, he pushed Tony out of the way, which resulted in Jenny quirking an eyebrow at him and then let out a heartfelt laugh.

"So Blue eyes it's time for you to leave this fine hospital."

"Yep, tried to tell you for the past two nights but you haven't been in."

"I'm sorry but even I need to take a few days of, but I'm here right now to give you this!" she handed him the key she had been twirling. "This is the key to my house, I'm on call for the next twelve hours, so stop by tomorrow evening, and if I haven't answered the door after you've rung the bell twice just let yourself in, feel at home and wait for me!" she whispered and ran a hand through his hair that was now accessible.

Gibbs looked after Jenny as she disappeared through the door he just came out of and then looked over at a flabbergasted Tony.

"Wow Boss you really know how to land the ladies huh, you are in the hospital and gets a date with the sexiest nurse I've ever seen!" Tony was stunned.

"And if you even as much a think twice about how she looks naked, I will head slap you into the next century."

"Sorry boss."

As the day past Gibbs could hardly wait for it to be evening so he could get his date with Jenny. Finally as the clock was for him to leave he was as giddy as he couldn't even remember ever been before. He drove slowly to Jenny's house, he didn't want to seem eager in case she was looking out the window, but when he arrive at the house, he was shocked at the size, and looked it over, instantly knowing he would be needing that key she had given him. And that he definitely didn't mind.

He entered the large house and flipped on the lights in the hall, looking up the stairs on his right, and then straight down the hall to the closed door at the end, the he looked to his left another hall, he quickly decided to check that out and ended up in her kitchen, he opened her fridge and laughed.

"Well I guess we are not eating in, thank God for my reservations." Gibbs shook his head and closed the familiar fridge.

Then he went over the scarcely filled kitchen, he felt completely at home here. So he walked back down the hall that had let him there and right under the stairs he saw a double door that led him to her living room, classic and modern and very bright compared to the darkened hallway he had entered. He looked around at the room, not many pictures and those that were there where old photos, photos Gibbs guess were off her parents. No pictures of kids or any wedding photos, this was good. He smiled as he looked over the living room, nothing that indicated she had family.

Gibbs walked back out into the hall, he shot the closed door besides him a look, and then decided to take the stairs and look over the first floor. The first three rooms was clearly guest rooms, then a lining closest, a bathroom, a workout room, and a room full of books mostly medical, and finally the master bedroom. He entered curious as to what kind of woman she was, he noted that her bathroom was a mess, towels and cloth shattered among each other on the floor, on the sink her toothbrush and make up was spread out and an open book with some medical terms was lying open there as well, and it even had tooth paste smears on the open pages, she wasn't as organized as she seemed. Of course that thought was immediately destroyed when he went to her walk-in, it was completely organized, even down to color, he nodded his head, ok she was organize. He walked back out to the bedroom itself, and was happy to see a messed up bed with signs of only having been holding one occupant, Gibbs thought out loud "Ok great she is messy like me and she is single."

He suddenly felt that he needed to leave her bedroom. He hurried out and down the stairs and opened the door that had remained closed until now. He was surprised at finding a very dark and manly office, he noticed the drinks cabinet and walked straight over to it, and quickly spotted the bourbon, he was surprised that it was half empty.

"She did say feel at home!" he said out loud as he took a sip at his newly poured drink.

"Yes she did!" she said behind him, and laughed as he coughed out his bourbon.

"You sneak up on people a lot?" he wiped his mouth as he looked at her lift her shoulders in reply "Well I would advise you to never do that to someone who carries a gun!" he pointed at her.

"Well you aren't carrying tonight are you?" she walked straight into his personal space and ran a finger down his shirt buttons.

"Of course I am, I'm always carrying." He stated the fact as he would to his team, and caught her lifted eyebrow "But I can leave it if you would feel more comfortable with it?"

She kissed his cheek, and walked to the door, before turning around "I'm guessing that you have already explored my entire house, so you know that we are going to have to eat out."

"I already made reservations!"

"Great, fancy or casual?" she asked and he turned towards her and stretched out his arms looking down himself and she answered her own question "Casual with a fancy twist." She winked as he pointed one finger in her direction and flashed her a smile.

Twenty minutes later she walked down the stairs in a casual but still classic style full dress, and again she walked into his personal space "You've been in my bedroom."

"That a question or an offer?" Gibbs asked as his eyes drifted to her lips.

"Well right now it was a statement but if you play nice then it might turn into an offer!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

They shared an amazing dinner, enjoying themselves immensely, never running out of topics to talk about, when dessert arrived Jenny was laughing hard at the fact that Gibbs was building boats, and even more so the fact that it was real live size boats.

"Oh God Jethro, and how many have you finished so far?" she whipped the laughing tears from her eyes discretely.

"Uhm I think this is number five. And it is nothing to laugh about. Its either I built boats or go barhopping,"

"I actually think I would find you saner if you went barhopping!"

"But then you wouldn't find me funny!"

"True, but I still find you hot!" she fed him a spoonful of ice cream and as she extracted her hand again he grabbed it.

"Now you know my hobby, what's yours?" he pressed his lips softly to her wrist and smirked as he noticed her slight shiver.

"Sex!"

**Ooohhh interesting hobby or what? So what happens next - is it to much for Gibbs with a such forward girl? And how can sex be a hobby? **

**Leave a little word for me and you will now soon!**


	4. Is it hot in here

**Hi again**

**Thank you so much for your words left my heart in Paris – and thanks to all the new alerters. **

**So this chapter has sexual content and if you are not old enough to read that – turn away. The rating will not change, as I don't think it is that harsh.**

**Enjoy…**

_Previously…_

_They shared an amazing dinner, enjoying themselves immensely, never running out of topics to talk about, when dessert arrived Jenny was laughing hard at the fact that Gibbs was building boats, and even more so the fact that it was real live size boats._

"_Oh God Jethro, and how many have you finished so far?" she whipped the laughing tears from her eyes discretely._

"_Uhm I think this is number five. And it is nothing to laugh about. Its either I built boats or go barhopping,"_

"_I actually think I would find you more sane if you went barhopping!"_

"_But then you wouldn't find me funny!"_

"_True, but I still find you hot!" she fed him a spoonful of ice cream and as she extracted her hand again he grabbed it._

"_Now you know my hobby, what's yours?" he pressed his lips softly to her wrist and smirked as he noticed her slight shiver._

"_Sex!"_

oooOOOOOooo

"Sex!" she smirked this time as she noticed his eyes get wider.

"Are you serious?"

"In a way, I work with babies and pregnant women, mostly those who doesn't want to be in that situation, and most of the babies gets left or signed of sort of, and if I could, I would take every single one of them back home with me. So you see in a way my hobby is sex or at least the end result sometimes. I hate it when I get a 15 year old in who is in labor, and during the whole ordeal she keeps telling me to just take the baby away that she doesn't want to see it or hold it or anything." Jenny shakes her head and doesn't even realize the Gibbs is stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"Is that why you hold them like you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you for days pick up babies and feed them, holding them in the same way any mother would."

"Yes I don't want them to feel like nobody cares about them, that nobody wants to hold them close, I feel so bad for them, just because they entered this world through a woman who either became pregnant from force or love that didn't last. They are not unwanted in my world."

"You are wonderful, do you know that?"

"No tell me again." She smiled wide at him.

He this time fed her a spoonful of ice cream "You are wonderful, and will make a great mother!"

"I will make a great what?" she said with a mouthful of ice cream

"Mother, wife, lover, you want me to continue!" his eyes locked on hers.

"No, I want you to pay the bill and take me home!" she said and got up and walked to the ladies room.

Gibbs looked at the empty chair and then to the door to the ladies room, and then back at the chair, he immediately shock his head at himself, of course he had to pressure her, the woman he barely knew but was already so much in love with that he wanted to marry her first chance he got.

But now he would get to drive her home, follow her to her front door and never see her again. He called their waiter over and the young man quickly returned with the check, Gibbs paid and picked up her jacket and waited for her by the exit. After a few minutes she came out, smiled at him, they got in the car and a silent drive back to her house began.

When he pulled up to her house, she struggled to find her key, and was shocked when he held out the one she had given him, in front of her. She smiled at him and they both got out. Still they hadn't shared a word since they left the restaurant, and Gibbs was sure that all chances with Jenny were gone. Until he unlocked her door for her, just as he went to grab the door handle she spun him around and slammed him into the door.

"Don't ever make a comment like that unless we are outside either mine or your house," and then she crashed her lips against his, catching him of guard. As her lips released his she continued "without planning on taking me to bed immediately!" He smirked at her and grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up around his waist and grabbed for the doorknob with his free hand again. Once inside he crashed them up against the door, hungrily attacking her lips, once he needed air he released her slightly and she slipped down his body, and as her feet hit the floor, her hands found his groin, and he tilted his head back groaning at her actions.

"Christ Jen, you plan on letting me show you anything or do you just want me to finish here?"

"Jen? Who told you that you could call me that, and no I was hoping you would be an in-a-bed-kind-of-guy but you stopped here?"

"I don't know the way to your bedroom?"

"Bull, you inspected it blue eyes when you arrived here and I weren't around!"

"Fine!" he threw her over his shoulder and didn't even stop because she screamed; he carried her of towards her bedroom.

He entered her bedroom with confidence and practically threw her down on the bed. She was grinning up at him, she slowly began to slide the top of the dress down her shoulders, while letting her eyes roam over his body. He quickly undid the top two buttons of his shirt and yanked it over his head to get rid of it faster. He reached out to her hands and pulled her straps down, he brushed his palms over her exposed torso, enjoying the feeling of her forest green silk bra under him, he continued to explore her body with his eyes and hands.

He felt himself straining against the fabric of his pants, and he knew she was aware of it. As she pulled his head down to hers, she instantly kissed him passionately, with one hand holding his head in place by winding her fingers into his hair while the other quickly traveled from his shoulder down to cup him, slightly squeezing letting him know that she wanted him as much as he obviously wanted her.

Suddenly without neither of them noticing, they had gotten naked, Gibbs pressed a hand down her backside down to her butt and cupped the cheek, slightly lifting, more to angle her for the perfect fit. Just before he pressed into her, she broke of their passionate kiss and panted in his ear.

"Blue Eyes you got to put something on, I have plenty of babies in my life as it is right now!" she smirked when he looked down at her shocked.

"What?" He was out of breath, he hadn't been this arouse for a very long time.

"Condom, you might think I would be the perfect wife, mother and lover, but right now I am only interested in getting my wants and needs satisfied, and I do not want to find myself pregnant because I didn't stop you!" she reached to her bedside table and pulled out a package and quickly opened one, placed the rest in the draw and put the offending material on him, he smiled at her and covered her mouth and moans as he slipped into her.

**So the date went more than well, what now? Will Gibbs propose in the morning? Is Jenny as much into Gibbs as he is in her? And a tons of other questions.**

**Leave a little word and I will update soon.**


	5. Stories and Cowboys

**Thank you for your reviews Kalyra-Anne and I left my heart in Paris, it means a lot – and thank you to all the new alerters.**

**Here you have the next part.**

**Enjoy.**

_Previously…_

"_Blue Eyes you got to put something on, I have plenty of babies in my life as it is right now!" she smirked when he looked down at her shocked._

"_What?" He was out of breath, he hadn't been this arouse for a very long time._

"_Condom, you might think I would be the perfect wife, mother and lover, but right now I am only interested in getting my wants and needs satisfied, and I do not want to find myself pregnant because I didn't stop you!" she reached to her bedside table and pulled out a package and quickly opened one, placed the rest in the draw and put the offending material on him, he smiled at her and covered her mouth and moans as he slipped into her._

**oooooOOOooooo**

They spent the better part of the night panting and moaning, kissing and tasting. When they woke up to the doorbell the next morning all Jenny could do was turn over and nudge Jethro.

"Please do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Answer the door and if it is my father, tell him you are my husband and working on grandchildren and if it is anybody else especially a small lady with purple hair tell her you are my plumber."

"Sure!"

Gibbs kissed her shoulder, slipped on his pants from the night before and walked down to the doorbell that was still ringing, "What?" Was all he said as he open the door, to a slightly confused younger man.

"Who are you?" the younger man questioned shakily

"Who are you?" Gibbs roughly asked.

"I asked you first!"

"You are ringing my doorbell, answer me?"

"Yo…your doorbell, I thought Jennifer Shepard lived here, I'm sorry sir if I distur…"

"She does live here, what do you want with her?"

"I want her back, she and I dated on and off for a couple of months, then I proposed and she broke everything of, I miss her and I want her. Will you please tell her that, maybe get her to talk to me?" the young man pleaded, Gibbs looked inside for a second as he heard Jenny walk out of the bedroom but not in sight from the door, then he smirked and turned back to the guy.

"So you are the guy who has been probing my wife, while I have been sailing the world with our 6 kids, taking care of all the problems they have had, along with our trouble in the marriage. You have been screwing my wife with pleasure, while I have been miserable. You have taken advantage of her situation, a weak woman who missed her kids. What kind of a man are you, you couldn't find anyone else besides another man's wife. Well for your information, you better stay away from her from now on, she is mine and only mine understand?" the young man nodded with wide eyes "but I will tell her you want her and miss her, but she has been pressed into the mattress all night due to my weight while working on the next kid." With that he slammed the door and looked up the stairs.

"A simpler story would suffice." She laughed.

He raced up the stairs and pushed her into the wall while kissing her "Who told you that you could leave the bed?" he growled huskily into her ear as he nipped just beneath it.

"Who said it was easy, I feel like John Wayne, at least I'm walking like him. It feels like I've had a heavy object between my legs all night!" she winked at him.

"Your own fault!" he stated as he briefly brushed her lips with his.

"My fault! How can it ever be my fault?"

"You are the one who handed me your key!" he crashed his lips on hers and deepened the kiss impossibly more. He pealed of the robe she had thrown over her naked body, and he let the pants drop to the floor and quickly stepped out of them, and then pinned her even more to the wall, but as he began lifting her leg to once again satisfy his and her needs, she stopped him.

"Uhm Jethro as much as I would love to do this again, we are out of protection, I didn't know I should have filled the stock supplies I didn't know that you were a whole package and more interested, maybe I should reconsider the whole marriage thing." she winked at him and smiled.

"I'm willing to run the risk, are you?" he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him, holding on to her ankles.

"No I am sorry I am not taking the risk, but I am willing to take a risk on you, and ask you if you want to try this another day?" he placed her back on the floor, and put a finger under her chin, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Definitely!" They kissed softly again and slowly moved towards the bedroom, and just as Gibbs turned to find his cloth Jenny pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

"Ok once, I'm willing to take this risk once." She sank down onto his very aroused body and as he placed his hands on her hips she leaned down to his ear and almost whispered "But if I get pregnant you are marrying me, and then I am the boss!" he smirked at her and flipped them over, he trusted into her softly and after a few strokes he paused.

"Who said that would be a threat?" her eyes got wide and she almost moved out from under him, but with a simple look he relaxed her.

A few weeks and a few dates later Gibbs' desk phone rang, he looked at it angered, they had reached a dead end on their latest case and he had three times had to call a rain check on Jenny, he picked up and growled.

"Gibbs!"

"Oh God I get turned on just from you answering the phone!" Jenny's soft voice floated through

"Oh I know the feeling. Jen, why are you calling my desk phone?" He smiled

"I've tried your cell for like 20 minutes but no answer besides your answering machine, and I hate phone sex that gets delayed due to unheard messages." She laughed into the phone.

"Oh I know the feeling, but I can't do that here on the desk phone! Besides I still don't know if I will be able to swing by tonight. So I don't want to start something that I can't finish."

"Oh it's ok, I am actually calling you to tell you that I will be a little busy tonight so you don't have to worry about not fitting me in today, I have to take some work home with me."

"Ok, well if it's not too late when I finish I will just drop by and say good night ok."

"Ok, and please don't ring the bell! I will see you!" she kissed into the phone and hung up, Gibbs was smiling at the sound of her kiss, but suddenly frowned as he slowly placed the phone down again.

**Uh oh why shouldn't he ring the bell? Is it about to be over between them because they are too busy? And what kind of work is she taking home?**

**Review please.**


	6. Playing house

**So sorry for the long wait, but family trouble just happened and we've been at the hospital for a loooong time and haven't been able to upload anything.**

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

_Previously…_

_I still don't know if I will be able to swing by tonight. So I don't want to start something that I can't finish."_

_"Oh it's ok, I am actually calling you to tell you that I will be a little busy tonight so you don't have to worry about not fitting me in today, I have to take some work home with me."_

_"Ok, well if it's not too late when I finish I will just drop by and say good night ok."_

_"Ok, and please don't ring the bell! I will see you!" she kissed into the phone and hung up, Gibbs was smiling at the sound of her kiss, but suddenly frowned as he slowly placed the phone down again._

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Tony had found to crucial information late in the afternoon and suddenly the rollercoaster went down and the case solved itself, they went and picked up the murder just before nine that evening and just as he entered interrogation he confessed. Gibbs told Tony to finish the case and to write himself as the co of the investigation, a huge honor was the first thought that went through Tony's head and then a smile crept over his lips, Gibbs had only signed of the case that quickly so he could go to his lady friend' house and get "warm".

When Gibbs arrived at Jenny's house he noticed the lights was on almost throughout the house, which was very unlike Jenny, he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, when he stepped inside he heard soft music playing in the living room and went there immediately, he froze as he walked through the door, there she was rocking a baby back and forth.

"When you said take some work with you home I was thinking papers not babies!" he whispered as he noticed another baby lying on the couch.

"They were found this morning at 6 am in one of the toilets nobody knows for how long they've been there but their body temperature was very low and they are not eating as they should and we are three people fewer at work than normally and we have had about eight births just today, of unwanted babies, so the two who's on tonight had plenty to look after and these two here needs extra care since we don't know their history or their mother, and I might as well do it, I'm of the next three days so I have plenty of time, and the guy I'm seeing, he is really cute and sweet and hot and all that you know." She smirked as he inched closer to her and the baby she was holding and nodded "but he works to much and I don't know when I can expect to see him here so I might as well do some work!" she noticed his large rough hand being placed softly on the baby's small head, slowly rubbing a thumb over the small indications of hair.

The baby on the couch started whimpering and Gibbs looked at Jenny before holding up a hand and he walked over and picked up the small bundle "Wow they are small!"

"Yes we assume they are born about 34 to 36 weeks, a boy and a girl, and she is the smallest!" she nodded to the bundle in his arms.

"They are beautiful; I can't understand how people can abandon such sweet things!"

"Wow you are sensitive Jethro, never thought I'd hear a guy say that about babies."

"Well I love kids; they are sweet, true and honest, always, from the day they arrive."

"You are right. Do you want kids?" she sat down beside him the baby asleep in her arm she brushed a hand over the small girls face trying to calm her even more than Gibbs was already doing.

"A house full. You up for it!" he looked her straight in the eyes, not even flinching.

"Maybe let me think about it ok!"

He nodded and they got the babies settled Jenny noted something down about their behavior and the fact that they still hadn't eaten. After another hour of just talking, both babies started whimpering.

"I'll go make a bottle for each of them, could you entertain in the meantime!" she pointed at the babies.

"Of course." He lifted them both out and rocked them together, Jenny quickly returned and was about to take one of the kids but he stopped her, reached for the bottles and fed them at the same time.

"Wow you got them to eat!" Jenny sat down and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah I figured they have been cramped together for at least 8 months maybe they like the close proximities, and yep they did!"

"Jethro are you working for the next couple of days?"

"Nah not really booked the guy just before I came here."

"You wanna play house with me?" she smiled. As he nodded she kissed him, and as she deepened it he stopped her.

"Not in front of the children and secondly do you want more of these right now?" they both laughed and noticed that both kids had finished their large bottle and was fast asleep, they each took a baby and burped them and laid them down to sleep.

The night was very uneventful, Jenny was up twice to feed the babies, and then when the clock reached 8 in the morning both Jenny and Gibbs woke up, but the babies was still sleeping. Gibbs rolled over on top of Jenny pinning her to the bed.

"You are very sexy when you are playing mommy!" his eyes already ravishing her.

"I know, but it is only because I still have my figure you think that. In my family we get huge when barring children!" she smirked at his way of looking at her, it made her feel ever more beautiful than when he told her with words.

"You want to play the kiddies version of house or the adult?"

"What's the difference?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"This!" he exclaimed and began removing her panties and as soon as they were gone he pulled down his own boxers and quickly joined them, pausing when she smiled.

"Oh then I think the kiddies version!" she joked and pulled him down for a deep searing kiss.

Lucky for the lovers the babies didn't wake up before just after 9, and at that point they were just drawing lazy patterns on each other's bodies, Jenny got up and pulled on a pair of hot pants and a tank top, walked back over to the bed and looked at him.

"Well you volunteered to play daddy for a few days with me, and you got the babies to eat, so now mommy has satisfied daddy twice in an hour and now she will go downstairs and make the babies bottles." She lifted an eyebrow when he suddenly shot up in bed and cupped her face.

"I haven't played this game in a long time, how does it work, does daddy get a kiss as a reward for every great thing he does." He tilted his head.

"Maybe that depends on what the mommy thinks of what he does." With that she kissed him quickly but passionately and disappeared, and the crying from the crib she had brought home was getting louder, Gibbs walked over to it and lifted the two small bundles up. He walked downstairs to Jenny and handed her a baby while taking a bottle, they both fed a kid and then got ready to a day at playing house.

The three days flew by quickly, and Jenny had to go back to work, she packed the kids down for returning to the hospital, Gibbs helped her out to the car, they strapped the carriers into the backseat and closed the door.

"Will you bring them home again?"

"That depends on how they do today!"

"Oh what do you mean?"

"I mean if they respond well to the way we do it at the hospital, then no. But if they don't eat and so on then I will have to take them home with me again, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know, they are cute!"

"Oh no, no no don't do this. These two are going out for adoption, and not by you or me. They are sweet and cute and soft and innocent and all that but we are not keeping them. Please do not get attached." Jenny pleaded.

"Funny, that is the same thing we say, but in this case I couldn't help it." Gibbs gave her a peek on the lips and smiled "Call me or text me when you get off in the morning ok!" she nodded and got into the car.

As she drove of he just looked after her, he had enjoyed these three days and could feel the huge want he had for having a kid. And he knew it was way too early for a kid to enter a relationship, especially the relationship he had with Jenny, he couldn't ask that of her, and she had agreed to think about having a houseful he couldn't ask her to think about having it now.

He had just reached the front door again when his phone went off.

"Yeah Gibbs!"

"We got a dead marine at monument, and bring your climbing shoes boss; he is dangling from the middle of it." Tony's voice was cut off by Gibbs closing his phone, and hurried to his car and took off.

Jenny walked through her door a little over forty-eight hours later, exhausted, she hadn't been able to leave the hospital, she had grabbed two short hours of sleep in her office. Her dinner had consisted of two crackers and a huge amount of coffee. She hadn't even had time to call Gibbs or let alone text him, as she pulled out her phone she noticed that he hadn't called her either and she knew how terrible he was at texting.

"He must have gotten busy as well!" she said out loud, and jumped a mile a second later.

"Jenny is that you?" a female voice sounded from behind her.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

**Oh no who is visiting? A housefull of Gibblets, what will Jenny's answer be? **


	7. Push push push

**Hi loves, sorry it has been forever but family trouble is in house so it's going to go slow from now on but just thought I would drop this by you.**

**It is not my favorite chapter but it is how it turns out no matter what I do so….**

**Forgive and enjoy.**

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

_Previously…_

_Jenny walked through her door a little over forty-eight hours later, exhausted, she hadn't been able to leave the hospital, she had grabbed two short hours of sleep in her office. Her dinner had consisted of two crackers and a huge amount of coffee. She hadn't even had time to call Gibbs or let alone text him, as she pulled out her phone she noticed that he hadn't called her either and she knew how terrible he was at texting._

"_He must have gotten busy as well!" she said out loud, and jumped a mile a second later._

"_Jenny is that you?" a female voice sounded from behind her._

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"Mom?" she turned slowly.

"Yes it is me, who else? And who is it that is too busy calling my daughter?" the older woman asked.

"Uhm just a guy I'm seeing. What are you doing here? I thought you were sailing the Amazonas River to go to odd places digging for things from thousands of years back!"

"You know you could just say archeology exhibitions right?" a male voice said.

"Jethro what a timing you have!" Jenny stuttered nervous.

"Is this the guy?" the elder woman inquired.

"Yeah, this is Jethro. Jethro this is my mother Helen. Mom this is Jethro!" Jenny quickly introduced.

Helen walked closer to him and extended her hand, which he quickly took "So Jethro, you are the man who is too busy to call my daughter!" she stated.

"Nope not too busy, but since she hadn't called me or texted me I figured she was busy and I do not want to interrupt her work." He explained.

"How very thoughtful of you. So how long have you two been going out?"

"Uhm for a few months!" Jenny interrupted.

"Oh so I should wait a little longer before I begin to ask about wedding bells and grandchildren." Helen smiled.

"If it happens you will hear about it mom, believe me, but don't get your hopes up."

"Jethro do you want children?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good get to work on that before it is too late."

"Mom!" Jenny scolded.

"Hey you are 29 you will soon turn thirty and even though you have a great job that has babies around it in every possible way that is not the way to have your own. And you never know when it is too late, so do it, and soon."

"Thank you so much for telling Jethro how old I am."

"He didn't know, hmm what have you two been doing, you don't know how old she is?"

"No, it is not relevant!"

"Not relevant, how on earth can you even think about dating a woman and not knowing how old she is? And if you want children don't you think it would be relevant to know how old the woman is, what if Jenny was too old for it?"

"We would figure a way to have them, and besides I had a pretty good idea about how old she was. Like I have a pretty good idea about how old her mother is."

"Really?"

"Yep, you are about 62-64."

"How on earth could you know that?"

"I just know."

"Sounds to me like you should hold on to this guy Jenny."

Jenny smiled towards Jethro who in turn send her a smile.

"Well since you are here mom, how about we go out to dinner?" Jenny looked at her mother.

"No no no Jenny, I cannot sit at a public restaurant and interrogate your….can I use the word boyfriend?" Both Gibbs and Jenny nodded "Good, your boyfriend now can I – I need to know a lot of nitty-gritty!" Helen rubbed her hands, smiling.

"Who says I will tell you anything?" Gibbs challenged her.

"Jethro, I'm hurt. I'm your mother-in-law!" Helen put a hand over her heart.

"No you are not – you are Jenny's mother." He smiled at both ladies.

"Touché." Helen lifted her hands in defeat and waved for the couple to follow her into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Jenny's mother continued on making dinner, which she had been doing waiting for Jenny to come home, and she started her interrogation of the couple. Got some answers she liked and some she didn't like, some that surprised her and some that made her a little worried.

When dinner was over that night the three of them relaxed in the living room, Jenny had taken her normal place between Gibbs's legs on the floor, and he started massaging her sore neck and shoulders as the most natural thing, Helen noticed and smiled fondly at it.

"So Jethro you said you wanted children."

"Mom, come on let it rest just until we've passed the first year as a couple at least!"

"No can do hon, I need to know, your brother is not going to have any and I just want to make sure that you will!"

"Mrs. Shepard, how about we talk about this when Jen and I are done with playing teenagers?"

"Uh oh!" she older woman blushed at Jethro's forwardness and Jenny all but lost it.

"Why don't we just invite my mother into the bedroom – I mean you've already told her that we act like rabbits or such!"

"Did you think your mother wouldn't notice?" He asked softly

"No but I don't see the need for her to know every little detail and especially not about our sex life. And telling her we are like teenagers that just paints a pretty picture for her."

"Jenny, I've been there too once, no need to get embarrassed. I've been there, and I have earplugs with me, and besides I'm leaving in a few hours, so no need for all this!" she moved her hands around like circling something.

"You are leaving – what for, I have plenty of rooms!" ´Jenny questioned.

"Oh I just stopped by for saying hi to you and have dinner with you, before I leave for India. I've been offered to supervise an exhibition there."

They enjoyed the rest of the evening and just before midnight a cap pulled up outside to pick up Helen, they kissed, hugged and waved her of. Once the cap was out of sight, Gibbs threw Jenny up over his shoulder and carried her inside, upstairs to the bedroom only to throw her down on top of the bed. He quickly covered her body with his own.

"You do know that I need to ravish you right now, right?" Gibbs kissed his way down her body.

"Do my mother turn you on that much?" Jenny laughed as he ripped open her shirt.

"Oh yeah."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

**So what's going to happen next? Please leave me a little word and say a little prayer for my son! ;-) Thank you!**


End file.
